Everything You Want
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school, back to her best friend Alice who she hasn't seen in years harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.
1. Chapter 1 : Back to Forks

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **As usual reviews are greatly appreciated, both positive and constructive.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_BPOV_

My childhood flashed in front of me as my father, Charlie, sped down the highway towards my new home in the small quaint town of Forks. My parent's had divorced when I was eight and I left my best friend behind to move to Phoenix with my mother, Renee. At the time I was so hurt I shut my father out of my life completely, I had been hurt and lost at the same time.

When Renee remarried, home no longer felt like a home, I felt more like a third wheel. But I guess that was what would happen when you had more of a friendship with your mother instead of the more traditional relationship. Alice and I had managed to keep in touch over the years with letters, but once I turned ten my visits to Forks stopped. There was too much pain and my relationship with Charlie was strained.

"Your hair got longer," Charlie pointed out interrupting me from my inner monologue.

"That usually happens after a while," I whispered not even sending a glance towards him. The silence continued for the next twenty minutes until we finally hit the small town and the 'Welcome to Forks' sign came into view. It still looked exactly as I remembered, the grass was dense and sprinkled with a fresh layer of rain, a few kids raced up the street in their raincoats laughing with each other. Seeing them brought back memories of not only my childhood here but my friends back in Phoenix. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and quickly sent a text to my best friend.

**_Arrived in Forks safe and sound. Try not to miss me too much. x B_**

As soon as I hit sent Charlie slowed his speed down even more and pulled into the driveway of my new again home. Aside from the new paint job on the outside everything was the same as I could recall it. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back seat while Charlie got my suitcase from the boot.

My body relaxed at the calmness and the multitude of the scents I could smell radiated over me as I looked around before making my way into the house following my father. My pictures were still lined up along the staircase leading up to the bedrooms and the shared bathroom, at the end of the stairs was a photo taken only a a few months ago of me with Rose. We were stretched out by the water in our bikini's on holidays and it reminded me of the things we had gotten up too bringing a smile to my face.

"Mom sent this to you?" I questioned pointing to the shot. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, it's a very nice photo of you Bells, you look so happy." He led me to my bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door. Just like everything else the room had hardly changed. The single bed had been updated for a double bed, purple and black bedsheets and a quilt were spread out.

"Nice sheets, you clearly didn't pick them yourself." I teased, knowing full well that even though my father was smart and the chief of police, he wasn't able to ever know what a teenage girl would like.

"I had some help."

His smile spread across his face when I dropped my bag to the ground and walked around tracing my hands across the desk to the corner. Charlie put my suitcase down by bag and took a seat on the bed.

"Looks Bells, I know you aren't happy to be here. I just want you to know how happy I am to have you back here, even if at the most it's only for two years."

"I'm not disappointed to be here Dad," I admitted, "It's just a lot to take in y'know." He nodded his response to me and I smiled quickly at him. Despite all of our differences Charlie was a great man. He never missed a birthday, very few ballet recitals when I did ballet and any parent teacher interviews he always made sure to fly in for. He was as hands on as he could be considering how far about we were.

"Maybe I'll believe that soon." He got to his feet and walked over to the window cracking it open. "The Cullen's still live next door, I haven't told them you were coming, I thought it would be a good surprise for you to give Alice. You two haven't seen each-other since-"

"I was ten," I cut in quickly. "She will probably kill me if she finds out I was here any longer than ten minutes without showing my face."

Charlie laughed, not a fake laugh but a real hearty laugh. "That is an understatement if I ever knew any. I'd hurry if I was you."

It was weird, even though our letters were still far and few between over the last few years I still felt like the Cullen household was as much my home as my fathers place, or even back in Phoenix. The garden was maintained much better than I remembered, a beautiful spread of lilies ranging in three different colours. The fence around the front of the property had been removed and in its place a set of stairs leading to the top balcony was now visible. The gravel driveway leading to the property was lined with large white rocks to guide you to the stairs.

"Is that Isabella Marie Swan?" a friendly voice called from the top of the balcony, looking up I saw Esme Cullen, my other mother as a child. She smiled broadly and I readied myself to be hugged as she descended the stairs. Right as rain she pulled me in close and wrapped her arms around me, her frame felt smaller than before but that could have been because I was older since I last saw her.

"You have grown up so much," she pulled away looking at me closer running her hands through my hair. "You look just like your mother."

"Thanks Esme, it's so nice to see you after all this time." I whispered politely.

"Alice never said you were coming to visit," she pointed out but I quickly told her that I wanted it to be a surprise. "Oh, she will be surprised. She's actually at work at the moment, here I will give you a lift and we can catch up on the way."

"You don't have too, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, I was going into town anyway." She led me into the house keeping me in a conversation as she darted around the living room locking the house up and gathering her keys and handbag. I couldn't help but study her face as she drove to the diner in town. She hadn't aged all that much, but there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on as she spoke animatedly about Alice and her older brother Edward.

After about ten minutes we pulled up outside a small diner that looked like a cabin tucked into the trees that surrounded it. The walls were a red timber and there was a sign flashing in the window about the chef specials for the day.

"She just works in there, I have to go do some groceries so whenever you are ready just let me know and I can also take you home." Esme answered with a smile as she pulled me in for another hug. "It was great to see you again Isabella."

"Thanks Esme," I was grateful for her offer to take me home as well, without thinking I hadn't thought to ask Charlie if he was working the night shift or not. We said our goodbyes and I walked into the small diner immediately being bombarded with the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread. A small girl was by the front door holding out a menu.

"Just take a seat and someone will be with you Miss," the small girl answered politely pointing me in the direction of the empty booths. There was about three waitresses manoeuvring their ways around the small store, in and out of the back room while the bells would ring and the constant shrieks of 'Order Up' could be heard. I took a seat on the opposite side of the room carefully browsing the menu as my stomach made it known that it hadn't eaten since earlier that morning.

"Are you ready to order?" a small voice piped up, my head snapped up and I came face to face with my childhood best friend. I smirked at her because she had failed to tell me of the nose piercing she had gotten and her long hair had been cut to her shoulders and was pinned back with a cute yellow clip. "Bella?" Her face pulled into a smile before she finally whispered after a few moments of silence. As quickly as the smile had formed it dropped into a frown and her hands moved to her hips. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Charlie know? Oh, I could kill him for keeping this from me. I'll be back."

She turned and walked off into the kitchen for a few moments before returning without her apron her and fluffing her hair a little into a more casual look and took her seat opposite me. "So spill."

"Great to see you too Alice." I muttered as she glared at me. "I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Well that and I wasn't sure if we were still friends."

"I know our letters are far and few between but things are so busy for both of us Bells," Alice answered as another waitress walked over dropping two coffees and two slices of chocolate mud cake infront of us. She pointed the food and mouthed it was a 'great' cake. "Speaking of which how is Zack?"

"So over man, I caught him with that psycho bitch while at state."

"God, nothing like that ever happens here. Do you remember Mike Newton?" I almost choked on my cake as she mentioned him. Even though the last time I was here when was I was eight it was hard to remember the little boy who went around trying to kiss all the girls in the class. I nodded to her.

"He's still the same, seriously. Only worse!" She sipped her coffee. "So how long are you here for?"

"Graduation?" I asked nervously.

"Shut up!"

"No seriously, Renee got remarried and I'm living with Charlie while they travel for Phil's job."

"Uh Alice?" the familiar voice of the girl I met at the door who handed me the menu interrupted our conversation. "Emily says your break is up."

"Oh shit," Alice muttered getting to her feet again. "When do you start school?"

"I think Charlie finalised the enrolment last week so tomorrow."

"Good, I'll meet you out front at eight tomorrow morning. You can ride with me and Edward to school."


	2. Chapter 2 : Alice

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **Thank you kindly for the reviews, and the follows. I want to hear everything you guys think. I forgot to mention in my original disclaimer that this story is purely All Human, couples...well you should know but if you don't you will at the end of the next chapter when secret #1 will be revealed to you.

Although Alice and Bella have been apart they have kept in touch over the years, I thought it would be nice to get into Alice's head for a moment.

* * *

** Chapter Two**

_APOV_

I felt normal again when Bella came to work, it wasn't that I was overly abnormal it was just I never really had many friends since she left all those years ago. Thanks to my jerk of an older brother Edward, most of the kids I went to school with thought I was weird. I had a strong interest in fashion, I was also a little hyperactive but that didn't seem to bother Bella.

The next morning I was up at the break of dawn getting myself ready for the day, along my vanity were pictures of Bella and I as children which then moulded into the few family photos I had. Over the years I had two friends who I spent my time with. They were as much outcasts as I was, we weren't the Gothic sort of outcasts or anything, we just didn't fit in with the other cliques. Angela was rather quiet, totally the opposite to me but I think that was why we got along so well. I knew Bella would as well.

"Alice?" my mothers voice spoke softly as the door opened as I flicked the button for my straightner on. "Your lunch is on the counter ready to go, Edward is waiting for you."

"Thanks mom."

After selecting one of my band shirts and pairing it with my pair of denim shorts and tights, I raced downstairs to find my brother Edward standing by the door spinning keys around. Now I wasn't so stupid that I couldn't see my brother was hot, there was a reason he was popular with the girls. But he wasn't a nice person, every day he would be hooking up with some random girl and following the day after without even remembering their names. In a way I felt sorry for them, they were just another conquest.

"Come on," Edward growled moving towards the door. "You are so weird."

"Wait, I need to get Bella." I said ignoring his comment as I grabbed my bag and my lunch from the counter and pushed past him through the door. I swear I felt him tense up quickly, but then he was back to normal. I watched as he went to his car while I raced next door and got Bella.

The drive to school was a little awkward to say the least. Edward didn't say the least and Bella wasn't talkative either no matter how much I tried to initiate conversation. "Do you have practice this afternoon?"

"It's a Monday Alice," Edward said rather rudely locking his car. His attitude was really starting to piss me off lately, I would have put it down to the lack of sex but even I wasn't stupid enough to know that wasn't the case.

"Whatever," I mumbled grabbing Bella and walking into the school. "Welcome to Forks High."

"Everyone's staring," Bella whispered nervously, "It's weird."

"They'll get over it after a while trust me." I answered with a laugh as I led her to the main office. "I've got Home Economics first thing, then Biology, but I'll see you at lunch."

"Don't leave me," Bella mocked, "What if Newton finds me?"

"Then you'll just need to tell him you're a lesbian or something."

"Won't work Cullen," I heard Ben's familiar voice as he walked up to us. "You must be Bella?" Ben held his hand out to her as she nodded. "Nice to meet the infamous daughter of Chief Swan."

"Pleasure is all mine I assure you." Bella said with a smirk. "So Newton, he likes lesbians?"

"Lesbians, women, men, dog." Ben teased again. "If you're breathing you are pretty much his type."

"Always good to know," Bella laughed. "Alright, I'll see you at Lunch," she pointed at me before pointing at Ben. "And it was nice to meet you." With that she turned and walked into the office leaving me with Ben.

"She seems nice," Ben acknowledged. "doesn't seem like the sort who would be friends with you though."

"Shut up!" I teased back hitting him with the text book I was holding. We walked down the hall past the lockers and towards my first class. "Have you asked Angela out yet?"

"Working on it," Ben had a crush on Angela for as long as I could remember and he still hadn't gotten the courage to ask her out. "I helped her babysit last night – it was fun."

"I've never heard a man call babysitting 'fun'" We were lost in our conversation as we headed to our classes to start the day. The rest of our morning went faster than I expected and before I knew it Bella was storming over to our table where I sat waiting for Ben and Angela, slamming her bag on the chair , putting her tray on the table and dropping down to slump in her chair.

"Well someone didn't have a good morning." I mocked, "Does baby want to talk about it?"

"Fucking Newton," Bella muttered grabbing the apple from her tray and throwing it between her hands.

"That bad?"

"Yes!" The agitation was quite evident in her voice as she recounted how Mike had cornered her in the hall after she'd gotten her schedule and refused to let her go until he dropped her off at her classes, then waited for her after each class. "He's worse than I remember." Angela and Ben had joined us at this point and I continued the introductions to which Angela welcomed Bella openly as she took her seat.

The cafeteria started to get louder as the other students piled in with their rowdy friends, I noticed Edward with his clique all sitting at the furtherest side of the cafeteria throwing the football around to each other.

"Isabella!" a shrill voice called over the noise, we each looked up to find Jessica, Tanya and Kate standing by the table tapping their feet on the floor. The three of them walked over to us in their glorified selves, they wore the most expensive perfume you could purchase in forks, and paired that with designer clothes flown from interstate. Jessica's hair was bleached blonde while Tanya and Kate were natural blondes. "What are you doing slumming it?"

"It's Bella," Bella said rudely.

"Well Bella, I'm Jessica." Jessica flicked her brown hair over her shoulder as she nodded to the two blondes beside her, each of whom were holding slushie cups. It was funny that she didn't remember Bella from primary school. "This is Tanya, and that is Kate."

"You should come sit with us," Tanya spoke up politely, sometimes I wondered how she was friends with someone like Jessica because she wasn't always that bad, but then again neither was Jessica.

"Yeah, you're like really pretty." Kate added randomly.

"I can also be pretty smart too." Bella smirked. "Maybe some other time, I'm comfortable where I am."

"Suit yourself," Jessica answered, "Just remember the decisions you make now will decide where you belong for the rest of your life." She then looked directly at me. "You don't want to be caught with the wrong crowds." Jessica turned around grabbing the two cups from her friends, she held them above my head and flipped them over. Strawberry slushie fell down my hair onto my shirt and I screamed.

I may not have been the most popular girl, but you don't mess with my hair. Without a second thought I grabbed my bag forgetting my lunch and ran as fast as I could through the cafeteria away from the hall where everyone was laughing at me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hidden

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **Point of Views noted at the start of each chapter. Secret number 1 is revealed, although not to the characters, at least to you guys for now. It's extremely obvious, but let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

BPOV

To say I was pissed off at the attitude of Jessica was an understatement I thought as I pulled my fist back from her face. As she leapt back in pain her hands rising to her now hopefully broken nose I couldn't help remembering that girl that use to be friends with Alice and I as a child I couldn't believe she could be so cold hearted. When we were younger she was the one who use to get picked on, but Alice befriended her regardless.

"You've really become a bitch Jessica." I glared at her as the three of them stepped back and the silence followed from around the cafeteria as I grabbed my things as well as Alice's and followed in the direction of Alice had gone. I made sure to Ignore anyone who looked as I ran straight to the girls bathroom where I knew she would be fixing her hair.

Her mascara had run down her cheeks when I found her splashing her face, the tears still forming fresh. I dropped our things to the floor not caring how hard they fell and instead wrapped Alice in my arms.

"Allie," I whispered.

"Don't," Alice answered leaning her head into the sink and turning on the tap to wash out the slushie from her hair. "Bella things haven't been right since we started junior high. Edward has made my school days a living hell for some reason."

"What happened to Jessica?"

"No one really knows, she left last summer normal and then came back and everything was different." Alice had a small smile, "we have a lot of shit on her though." Her eye' fell to my hand which was a little red and had a small amount of foundation spread on it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked with a small smile.

"Let's just say she'll need another nose job," I whispered again softly as she chuckled. "Now, what's Edward's problem?" I reached my hands forward to help clean out her hair as she knelt down. "I mean, I know the three of us were kind of inseparable as children, but what happened after I left?" Alice didn't answer instead she remained silent as I gathered her hair to one side and wrung it dry.

"I can't wait to graduate." Alice said back to me as she lifted her head from the sink and stood straight. "Thanks for following me."

"What are friends for?" I asked sweetly handing her a brush from her bag and pulling out some make up wipes from her make up case. It was apparent that my friend was always prepared for anything. As she brushed her hair I wiped the mascara and eye-liner from her cheeks. After a few minutes she was so fresh faced and with a fresh application of make up she started to look herself again. Alice flung herself into my arms and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're back Bella, it's like having my sister back."

The rest of the day went by relatively uneventful, Tanya ttempt to talk with me during P.E but I couldn't really give her the time of day. I was still angry over the way they had treated Alice. My last subject for the day was Advanced Biology. After reaching my locker I found a note wedged through the grates and opened it to find an elegant script telling me to go to the bleachers. With a smile I manoeuvred my way around until I was near the oval by the bleachers.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pinned me against the wall as I felt the warm touch on my lips.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to not touch you this morning?" His velvet voice breathed across my neck sending shivers down my spine as my hands roamed his body pulling him closer so our lips were connected again.

"Edward," I whispered as his lips moved down my neck and he pushed himself against me and his state of arousal was definitely clearer than day.

"What class do you have next?" His lips met mine once more and we were lost our kisses. I think he knew what class I had next and was just trying to strike a normal conversation. Edward was a senior, and the only classes I would have with him would be the Advanced classes.

"Advanced Biology," I breathed moving my hands to his hair and pulling him closer but he pulled himself away with his crooked smile.

"I'll meet you there." He placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips before turning around the corner and I was left alone. I bumped into Mike as I left the bleachers and he graciously walked me to Biology much to my dismay, but out of politeness and the fact I didn't know where I was going at all.

"Jessica was out of line, she deserved what she got," Mike said abruptly as we walked down one of the halls to his locker to grab one of his textbooks. "She's had a thing for Alice ever since Edward rejected her almost a year ago."

Wait, so that was where all the hostility started from? A boy rejected her, are you freaking kidding me. It was going to take a little while to wrap my head around.

"Why did Edward reject her?"

"Who knows," Mike slammed the door to his locker after grabbing his things and we moved around the corner to another hallway. "About a year ago he would be seen with a different girl almost every day and then suddenly a few months later he started playing hard to get."

"Newton," I heard his velvet voice cut in and my head snapped up shifting to the direction of the voice.

"Edward?" I asked my voice faltering as soon as I met his green eyes.

"Cullen," Mike greeted.

"I'll take it from here, run along to your class now." Edward stated firmly looking directly at me, his gaze falling to my lips and I felt the crimson blush fall across my cheeks. Mike looked like he was about to object but just smiled.

"Thanks for taking me to class," Mike smiled back at me and turned back the way he had come. Maybe he had been underestimated by the people of Forks. He wasn't just a womaniser. Edward just smiled his crooked grin at me and it took all I had not to throw myself at him. "What are you smiling at you jerk?"

"You make me want to tattoo my name on your forehead so everyone knows you are mine." Edward growled, I couldn't believe how incredibly sexy it was. We walked into class and he led me to the back of the classroom where his assigned seat was.

"Doesn't the teacher assign the seats?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is the only spare seat." I took my seat beside him at the bench, Advanced Biology was a a mixture of students from the eleventh and twelfth grades. I mock glared at him as he held out the stool for me.

"You mean to say that someone who has all the women at his feet can't find a partner in his Biology class?"

"Let's just say that no one has been able to keep up with me intellectually before."

"And you think I will be able to?" He just looked at me with those eyes and I sat down on the seat, unsure if I could handle having him this close to me and not being able to touch. The girls in the class were looking back at us as set everything up on the desk for the class. He moved the textbook to the middle of the desk. "I suppose I'll have to share with you."

"You are more than welcome to share with anyone else in the class if you'd prefer" He pointed to the the rest of the classroom.

"You know this also means you'd have to have a new person to sit with," I teased as the teacher walked in and started going on about the lecture notes. His hand dropped to my thigh and he squeezed softly causing me to almost jump out of my seat in shock.

The rest of the class was a blur and before I knew it the final bell rang and everyone began leaving their classes as fast as they could. Edward picked up my bag and handed it to me as we walked to the front of the class and I handed over my blue slip to the teacher who signed it.

"Come to practice."

"What happened to keeping it on the down-low?" When I had decided to come to Forks, Edward and I had come to the decision that we would keep our relationship hidden until we were sure it was going to work out. Neither one of us wanted to ruin the friendship I had with Alice.

"As far as I know you are just waiting for me to finish practice so I can give you and my annoying sister a ride home."

"You talk to me more than you talk to Alice. Why is that?" He put his arm behind his head and began scratching his head nervously.

"Bella!" Alice cut in from behind us causing us both to turn around. Edward's playful grin fell into a frown and he smiled briefly at his sister.

"I'll see you after practice," He didn't even glance once at his sister his gaze was entirely focused on me as he left us alone. Alice draped her arm around my shoulders and we walked to the office to drop off my blue slip.

"God, what's his problem lately." Alice mocked, "It's almost like he has more hormones than I do. That or he's got some secret mistress that no one knows about."

I laughed nervously with her as we made our way to the football fields, more specifically the bleachers where Edward and I had gotten reacquainted with each other a little earlier. The two of us sat side by side talking as we used this opportunity to pull out any homework we had for the day. Every now and then I would glance up and watch the training session the boys were having infront of us, Edward looked up at me with a smirk when he caught a pass and I found myself frustrated. He was showing off, being the cocky guy I had fallen for all those months ago back in Phoenix.

"What has you so flustered?" Alice asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh nothing really, you're brothers just being a jerk again on the field." I pointed to where he was now reading himself for the teams next move. "Alice."

"Yeah?" She asked softly not even looking up from her book.

"Is your mom okay?" I couldn't help but ask after my visit with her yesterday, but Alice seemed indifferent.

"Yeah, she's just really focusing on her interior design business." We spent the next twenty minutes finishing our work until the boys finished their training and Edward had walked up to us in his sports gear. It took all I had not to pin his sweaty body on the floor and ravish him. He was glowing with sweat and the smile on his face when he looked at me only twisted me in all the wrong ways. So much for keeping everything down low, he turned to Alice and his smile was gone replaced with a frown.

"Are you ready?" His tone was abrupt as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Alice just groaned and grabbed her things leading me towards his car. As I walked behind Alice his hand touched my back softly and I felt the spark in an instant. This wasn't going to be as easy as we had thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4 : Not So Secret

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **Happy Holidays everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_BPOV_

I moved around the kitchen with the phone to my ear while trying to find food for dinner. That was something I had learnt quickly, Charlie wasn't one for fresh food but rather anything that was quick and easy.

"Rose, that's not even funny," I growled into the phone while pulling some meat out of the fridge and an opened packet of salad mix. "You can't tell Zack where I am."

"I'm not stupid Bella," Rose said back to me in irritation. Rose being my best friend from Pheonix knew me just as well as Alice. She never supported my relationship with Zack, and was more than happy when I met up with Edward by accident that summer. "Now, how's Edward?"

"How's Emmett?" A change of subject was what I needed to get my mind off the fact my secret boyfriend was living next door. Emmett was her long term boyfriend for the last two years, he and I got along like brother and sister. "Is he able to get time off work?"

"Yeah, we'll be down this weekend. Girlfriend needs to be ready to show me a good time."

I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined her snapping her fingers in response, the sound of the front door opening alerted me to my father getting home from work. "Hey, I gotta go. Let me know when you guys expect to be here."

"No worries Bells," Rose answered and with a click she off the line and Charlie walked into the kitchen removing his gun belt and placing it on the counter top. I continued chopping the meat on the chopping board as he went about his business of getting a can of beer from the fridge.

"How was your first day?" Charlie asked taking his seat at the table.

"It was great," I lied, Jessica's attitude towards Alice still fresh on my mind and angering me the more I had to stop myself from starting a fight with her. "Everyone's been really welcoming."

"It's good to have you and Alice together again, but it's also good to have you home again Bells."

"Thanks Dad, it's good to be back." I finished as I dropped the meat onto the hotplate moving to the freezer to pull out some pre-packed vegetables and put them in the microwave. Things were silent as we both ate, that was one of the good things about Charlie – he didn't hover.

It gave me time to think about things, or rather about Edward. How much it was killing me to be away from him, when dinner was done Charlie offered to do the dishes and to be honest I just wanted to do what little homework I had and go to bed so I didn't argue.

I sat cross legged on my bed flipping open my laptop and logging straight into facebook only to be hit with numerous messages from people I went to school with from my old school. There was some hateful messages but that was of the normal since I broken up with Zack last year. Zack started off as a nice guy but really he was a jerk and it was over the moment he laid a finger on me.

_Knock Knock._

My head snapped up from my screen and I walked over to the door opening it to see no one standing at the door.

_Knock Knock._

Closing the door I moved to the window and hitched it up half way to get a look. A hand slammed onto the windowsill causing a shriek of surprise as a second hand reached through the window and Edward lifted himself up to climb into the room.

"Edward," I hissed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Once he was through the door his hands reached for me and I couldn't resist. This whole secret relationship was proving harder now that we were in the same town. He looked down at me with that crooked smile as he ran his hands down my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Isabella," he whispered to me dropping his lips to mine and holding me tightly in place, his hands moved to the side of my face. He pulled back and just looked at me with a huge smile. "You make it so hard for me you know."

"We both agreed it was better this way," I whispered to him leading him over to the bed. I let his hands go as I moved to the door and twisted the lock in place and turning to lean against the door. "I can't lose Alice if this doesn't work. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"I think I'm the one who needs to be concerned with losing you." I walked over to the bed slowly and he reached his hands for mine pulling me down to him. "Bella," he brushed my hair out of my face that had fallen lose of my ponytail. "It will work, I promise you."

"What if Charlie comes upstairs?"

"He won't."

"He has a gun."

"Then I'll be right out that window and I'll see you at school tomorrow." I laughed at his response, it was such an Edward answer. I moved so I was laying on my side and he held me close placing soft kisses along my neck as he held on tight.

"Rose and Emmett will be here later on this week."

"Rose doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you, she's just hesitant of new people." He wasn't wrong entirely, Rose didn't like him all that much, but she didn't hate him. She'd had a rough child hood and wasn't quick to trust anybody it needed to be earnt. "Give her time, and maybe stop picking on the fact she's a blonde? Or why don't you talk to her about cars?"

"I'm not sure we share the same opinion on cars."

"You'd be surprised." His look of scepticism didn't take me by surprise but I left it at that as he snuggled closer into me. "Make sure you're gone before Charlie comes up, the last thing I need is him breaking into your room with a shot gun."

The next thing I was able to recall was waking up to the sound of my door opening and my eyes snapped open.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice was hushed while I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep. I looked over at the alarm clock it – five thirty in the morning. Argh. "There's been an incident in town that I need to sort out. I'll probably be out late its looking rather serious."

"Okay Dad," I said groggily, "be safe."

"I will Bells," Charlie left promptly after that leaving me to fall back into my bed. That was something I would have to get used too. Being the chief of police meant that Charlie would be in these situations a lot and I found myself worrying. I got out of bed quickly and started to get ready for school to get my mind of it. After a nice warm shower I chose my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt from the concert Edward and I had met at.

I made myself a quick latte from the packet before Alice knocked on my door right on time.

"Good Morning sunshine!" she shouted as I opened the door, that was Alice for you. When she was in a good mood she always let you know. I greeted her quickly closing the door behind me and walking over to Edward's car that was parked in the Cullen's driveway. I heard the front door slam shut and Edward came running out looking a little worse for wear. Alice climbed in the front seat and I took my spot in the back as we made our way to school. Edward didn't say anything to either of us as we got out of the car when we were parked.

"What's up with him?" This Edward was totally different to the one who was in my room last night. He wouldn't even look at me.

"I don't know, he was out all night. Dad wasn't happy, but he seemed like he was in a rush when he got in." Alice shrugged. "You've got Legal Studies with Angela. Enjoy that one."

"I'll try," I teased, "did we want lunch in the cafeteria today or did we want to go somewhere else?"

"They're holding try-outs for the team and Ben will be trying, want to go watch at the bleachers?"

"Sure, I could use a laugh." But I could also see Edward and maybe find out his problem, but then the others would be around as well. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. The good thing about my second day is that most of the schedule of was the similar to the yesterday, so it was easier to find my way around than before.

I sat next to Angela as the teacher started the class. I liked Angela, she was more my pace than Alice. I loved Alice, but sometimes she would just be too much energy for me. Fortunately for me the morning went quickly and before I knew it I was heading towards the bleachers to meet everyone.

I found Angela and Ben standing by the bottom of the bleachers as he dropped his bag to the ground. "Hey Bella,"

"Hey," I answered, "You all set?"

"I hope so," he laughed, "hopefully Alice's brother won't pummel me to the ground."

"Oh come on!" I chastised, "he can't be that bad."

"Who can't be that bad?" I heard Edward's voice beside us as I took a seat on the bleacher.

"Um.." I didn't know what to say to him, or what Angela and Ben were thinking. He shifted his bag from one shoulder, over to his other and handed me a brown paper bag. "What's this?"

"Alice," he whispered, "Lunch." he nodded to Angela and Ben at this point. "You clearly didn't think to get lunch." He licked his lips quickly and I felt myself fighting the urge to jump him.

"Oh, Edward. Thank you, I hadn't." I smiled at him sweetly before remembering I was wanting to talk to him. Angela and Ben continued with their own conversation as I put the bag on top of mine. "What was up with you this morning?"

"Nothing," he answered not even looking at me.

"Look at me when you talk to me," I demanded softly, "did Charlie catch you in my room?"

"Not in your room," he answered moving his hand to brush a few strands of hair out of my face. "But it was close, too close." His hand went to his hair and he pushed it back nervously.

"Hey Cullen." Ben interrupted and I blushed quickly. Edward was indifferent as he turned to face him.

"Ben, are you ready?" Ben straightened up and just like that the distance returned and Edward walked down to the field with Ben following him, Angela took her seat beside me.

"Was it just me or was there a lot of sexual tension there?" Angela smirked pulling an apple from her bag and looking at me like she knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah, he's got it bad for Ben." I mocked opening the bag he had given me. I smiled as I pulled out the Greek yoghurt with blueberries, a fresh balsamic salad and a bottle of apple juice.

"Whose got it for Ben?" Alice's voice piped up as she too dropped her bag and took a seat beside us.

"Your brother," I giggled taking a spoon of yoghurt in my mouth. "That's the real reason he's trying out for the team."

"Poor Angela," Alice teased, "All the good guys are gay!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Rose & Emmett

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **And cue Emmett and Rose

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_BPOV_

The next few days were rather uneventful, Renee called twice to see how I was and also to chat to Charlie about Rose and Emmett who were coming to visit. That was the good thing about my mother, she cared for my friends like they were her own children, she wanted to lay down the rules and make sure Emmett and Rose would not be sharing a room and that Rose would be bunking with me.

Edward snuck into my room again each night while Rose was in the shower so as to not be seen. But she always knew when he'd been there. He still wouldn't tell me how close he got with Charlie the other day but he made an effort to be gone quickly. Our public displays of affection were more thought out after I told him about Angela and how I felt she knew after seeing us together once. This was hard, after meeting that summer and having a long distance relationship the last thing we wanted to add was more distance to our relationship.

I was grateful that Alice was working after school today because I needed Edward to take me to the airport to pick up Rose and Emmett, and I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about bringing up my lunch on the driver side either. I wasn't sure if I would be able to explain that to Alice if she knew. Edward held my hand as we stood in the airport looking up at the arrivals board.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked concerned and I just nodded. There was nothing to get worried about; it was just the common bug going around.

"They're at gate 4," I whispered turning to look for the gate numbers before he followed me. "Can you please be nice to Rose while she's here?"

"I can't promise anything," Edward stated, clearly he was still thinking about the argument he had with Rose when they first met and he spilt his drink on her shirt. I turned into him and stopped him in the middle of the walkway, pressing my body to him I reached up and pulled his face down to me and pressed my lips to his.

"Play nice," I whispered, "and just maybe you'll get a little treat from me." I grabbed his hand and opened the top of my jacket to let his hand touch the skin of my breast. His breath hitched and I knew I'd hit a soft spot. "For me?"

"Bella," he growled at me as I pulled away and zipped my jacket back up. I started walking off to the gate passing gate 2. "That wasn't fair at all." It had been a while since we'd any alone time without any interruptions and there was no denying we needed that closeness.

"Not everything in life is fair," I frowned, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice of Rose when I was picked up in the air by a pair of strong arms and spun around.

"Emmett you oaf, put me down." I punched him in the arm until he put me down, Emmett was in college at Arizona University and Rose had met him online when browsing some university forums.

"Put her down," Edward rushed up and stepped between me and Emmett. Putting my hand on his arm I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Edward, this is Emmett," I introduced.

"Well if it isn't Copper Cullen," Rose said putting her bags on the ground beside me and giving me a hug. She slapped Emmett, "Thanks for carrying my bags Emmett, and such a gentleman."

"Anytime," Emmett grinned turning back to Edward, "Sorry man, nice to meet you." The two men shook hands but Edward barely acknowledged Rose. "She's feisty, but I love her."

"Think I could leave her here?" Edward asked with a smirk at the guy and they both just smiled.

"I like him," Emmett answered, "Alright; I need some grub how long to get back to spoon?"

"Spoon?" I asked.

"He can't believe somewhere is actually called Forks," Rose said as Edward took one of her bags and the four of us walked to his car in the parking lot. Edward and Rose sort of came to a truce on the way home after Edward discovered Rose's love for classic cars. We arrived in Forks to Charlie sitting on the veranda with a beer in his hand. We got out of the car and I saw Emmett lean closer to Edward. Obviously he'd noticed the police cruiser which appeared to be a minor detail Rose had left out.

I swear I heard him ask "Does he keep guns in the house?" but just grabbed Rose's hand and ran up the stairs. "Dad."

"Rosalie," Charlie spoke holding his hand out, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too Charlie," Rose smiled, "that big guy over there is my boyfriend, Emmett."

"He looks a little too old to be your boyfriend," Charlie pointed out as the two men brought the luggage up.

"Trust me; he's only eight years old mentally." This got Charlie laughing and I knew Rose was in his good books. Charlie showed them in and gave them the grand tour which mostly consisted of him telling Emmett he was not to set foot in my bedroom where Rose was staying and was to stay on the couch. Edward had gone back home after dropping us off in order to keep up pretences and Charlie took us to the diner where Alice worked for dinner.

"Hey Bella," Alice said with a smile as she put a jug of coke on the table and three cups with a beer. "Hi Charlie." She fumbled in her apron for her pen and notepad.

"Alice, this is Rose and Emmett, guys this is Alice." I introduced and they said the pleasantries before we placed our orders. Charlie ordered his usual steak and chips, I ordered didn't order my usual burger instead opting for the generic Caesar salad in a bid to ease my stomach. Rose went with the same as me, but Emmett ordered the double steak topper. That was two steaks with a topping of calamari, it was massive and it wasn't often it got ordered in the town of Forks. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to eat that Em?"

"You dare doubt me Bella?" Emmett teased as Alice finished taking the order and went back to the kitchen.

"So what do you do son?" Charlie asked striking conversation.

"I currently attend Arizona University majoring in business and marketing," Emmett explained, it was one thing I had learnt from him shortly after we met. Emmett liked to play hard, but he was also a hard worker and also very smart. It was just like he had a button and when he left class for the day he flicked the switch and he was the easy going Emmett instead of focused Emmett.

"Very good majors there boy, have you ever considered a job in law enforcement?"

"Not really," Emmett answered truthfully, "I'd probably be more likely to be on the other end of the enforcement."

"Your sheer size would freak out half the kids in Forks."

"Police officers are hot you know?" Rose said from beside Emmett. Every now and then he would raise his arm so it rested behind her and I found myself a little envious. The one thing I had learnt most about Edward of the last year of our relationship is that it didn't matter how far apart we were, I needed him like I needed air.

I had just been in luck when he spilt his drink on Rose in Florida while we were on a holiday with Renee. He'd been a little wasted after staying with cousin for spring break; I wouldn't have guessed that making the decision in stepping in to break up the argument about to erupt would bring me the greatest happiness I could know. But it also bought the biggest challenge with it. I risked my friendship with Alice by keeping this a secret, but I risked more by letting her know. I wanted to believe that we would be fine, but at our age nothing is ever forever and I just couldn't risk losing her.

The rest of dinner was enjoyable as Alice bought out the food and went on her break joining us for dinner as she did. Emmett barely got through the steak but he did manage to chow down on the calamari. Alice bid her farewells when the meal was over and the four of us got into Charlie's cruiser to get home. Rose raced upstairs dragging me behind her and leaning against the door.

"You have to tell her," Rose pointed out quickly.

"I know," I admitted, "but I can't, not yet."

"It's not going to get any easier Bells," Rose watched me as I sat on the bed; I still wasn't feeling too well. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Just today, it's a twenty four hour bug." I whispered leaning back into the pillows on my bed. There was a tap on the window and Rose opened it up to let Edward in.

"Rose?" Edward answered a little shocked that she was letting him in.

"-++++Copper Cullen." Rose smirked, "I'm going to go tell Charlie you aren't feeling too well, and then Em and I are going to go hang with your sister." She pointed at Edward and then back at me. "And you Missy, are going take a long hard think about what I said."

Edward looked at me as Rose left the room. "What's she talking about?"

"Alice," I whispered back, "she says we should tell her about us."

Edward shifted uneasily and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you feeling any better?" That was so Edward, changing the subject from something he wanted to avoid.

"I'm fine, but can we talk about Alice for a moment please?" I lied, my stomach starting to heave again.

"Do we have to? I thought we agreed it was better to not tell her?"

"But that was before," I took a breath, "everything." Edward open his mouth but I had to stop him, my salad wasn't going to stay down, I held my finger up to shush him and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6 : Got Your Back

**Everything You Want**

_Written by Cosmictwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Story Synopsis: **Bella returns to Forks for her senior years of high school back to her best friend Alice harbouring a secret that could ruin her friendship.

**Authors Notes: **Next update will not be until Saturday 25th AEST due to assignments for Uni. Sorry guys! But now it's time for a little Edward POV! Enjoy! Secret #3 revealed, let me know your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_EPOV_

It broke me a little watching Bella ask about Alice, truth was I didn't hate my little sister. On the contrary, it was just so hard to lie to her. It was easier to hide the truth when I acted like I couldn't stand her.

Rose came up and got me when Charlie declared it was bed time and I left Bella as she slept soundly climbing out the window. Tonight was the first night in a while I felt like I needed a smoke. I stood at the back of my car and popped open the boot, lifting up the carpet to the tyre compartment and pulling out the packet of cigarettes I kept there.

Bella had made me a better person; she was my coping mechanism for everything that happened in the last sixteen months. I couldn't help running my hand through my hair nervously.

"I didn't think you smoked?" Emmett's voice snapped me from my thoughts as I closed the boot and stood behind the car. He stood beside me and held out his hand for the packet, he didn't criticise instead opened the packet and took one out and signalled for the lighter.

"I haven't in a long time," I admitted, "but I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"I can tell," Emmett smiled, "you know I'm here for you bro."

I didn't answer, the truth was Emmett and I had become fast friends on a drinking bender in Phoenix when I left Forks.

"You know it's not your fault," Emmett started, I looked at him hesitantly. "Carlina, you couldn't have stopped it."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I asked taking a long drag of my cigarette and allowing the nicotine to flow through my veins. Instantly the jittery nature of my thoughts calmed down. "Why do I feel so guilty for everything?"

"Bella?"

"Partially, I rely on her so much. Is it possible for someone to become so addicted to someone?" He looked stunned at what I was insinuating. Bella was like the sweetest drug I could ever find, having her in close proximity made me feel all the more normal, like I was worth something despite what I had done.

Then there was Alice, I had broken her into a million pieces when I took Carlina away from her.

"I shouldn't have convinced her to run away with me," I whispered, the full blame for her death was on me. "I should have known better. She was only fourteen."

"And you were sixteen, that's not that big of an age difference." Emmett pointed out, I was almost eighteen, in my final year of high school and I still lived in the past. "Do you think it's possible you see Carlina in Bella?"

"Not at all," I quickly shot down his thoughts, Bella was something completely different. I knew now that my relationship with Carlina was nothing but a crush, what I felt for Bella was real. That was one of the reason's I insisted on keeping it a secret from Alice, I couldn't put her through that again. "It's different with her."

"Rose approves you know?" Emmett smirked, "she plays rough, but really, you're the only guy she's approved of. Aside from my awesome self that is."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see you have a smoke." My father's voice said from the front door where the light came on.

I smirked at my father; Carlisle was at the top of the list for 'Cool' Dads. He understood my reasons for leaving; he gave me the money I needed to support myself in Phoenix and never questioned anything. It wasn't that he didn't care, he trusted my judgement. He was the same with both Alice and I.

"Dad," I didn't make any effort to hide the cigarette as his father joined the two of them by the side of the car. He held his hand out and Emmett looked between me and my Dad before opening the pack of cigarettes.

The next morning I woke to a quiet knocking and my door opening to find my sister standing back slightly so as to not step much further into the room.

"What do you want Alice?" I groaned placing my arm over my eyes so I didn't have to look at her.

"It's almost eight, we're gonna be late." Alice's voice was small as I grunted in response. When she left I sat up. I knew I shouldn't be treating her like this, but she was going to lose it when she found out. I was trying to prolong my life, even a few months if I could.

Getting ready I thought mostly of Bella, her beautiful eyes, her sweet lips and the way her body just moulded into mine. It was something I wasn't ready to give up, I needed her. Five minutes later I was down in the kitchen where my father sat reading his IPad, and my mother was at the sink doing the last of the morning dishes, I grabbed my keys out of the bowl by the window and didn't say a word to anyone as I walked out the door.

"I don't know what his problem is Bella?" I heard my sister tell my girlfriend as I stood on the veranda where my father had stood last night. "It's weird, he's always been a jerk to me you know."

"Maybe he is trying to protect you?" Bella asked cautiously as she bit her lip, a move she did a lot whenever she was nervous.

"From what?" Alice asked, "The one time I needed him he was nowhere to be found. Off in another state gallivanting with some whore like he didn't care."

I flinched, I wasn't off with some whore; I was off with Bella. I watched on as Bella didn't know what to say, Alice didn't know that Bella knew about Carlina. In all fairness, Alice hadn't told her much about her, other than they were friends. Alice and Carlina were as close as Bella and she were. They were virtually inseparable – at least until I came into the picture.

Bella didn't say anything after that and I decided it was my moment to hit the button on my keys for the car to unlock.

"About time," Alice said frustrated as she climbed in the front seat, my Bella in the back behind me.

The drive to school was silent, Alice and Bella didn't speak at all and when I had parked, Alice just bid her farewells and ran off to class leaving the two of us alone. I reached over for her books she was holding and the two of us walked into the building.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thank you." Bella whispered looking ahead as she walked like she was caught in a trance.

"You aren't some whore," I added quickly, she had to know that I didn't think that way of her.

"Are you sure? Because I sure feel like one," Bella snapped her head to him, "you were listening in on our conversation?"

"I didn't want to interrupt," I admitted.

"Can you try to be nicer to her?" Bella asked turning sweetly to me as we reached her classroom for the morning. "For me?" She looked up at me with those eyes and I was a goner.

"Not without telling her, it's easier to lie to her when I'm not nice to her."

"She's been through a lot Edward."

"I know," I kicked the door frame as she spoke. "She already blames me for Carlina; she's going to think she is losing you too."

"She won't," Bella stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Look, Rose and Emmett are meeting Jazz just outside of town today for lunch, they want to meet up for a group date so to speak. I'm gonna invite Alice, she's not working."

My jaw dropped, a group date where I couldn't put a single hand on my beautiful and amazing girlfriend.

"I don't want any objections," she smirked, "because if you do, I'll uninvite you and hang with Jazz."

This girl would be the end of me, she knew that pretty boy Jasper and I conflicted a little. Jasper was a great guy, but he also got with my Bella on a level that I couldn't quite understand.

"That's cruel," I pointed out, "you are one cruel woman."

I brushed the hair out of her face and she smiled at me. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too. Let's try to do things right from now huh? Join Alice and I for lunch; you can practice your nice skills before tonight."

"Okay," I was reluctant, but if it was what she wanted I guess I could deal. She turned from me taking her books and walking into the room leaving me to find my own way to the gym for my morning class.

As usual my class was on the complete opposite side of the school, it added an extra five minutes or so but it gave me a chance to think. I paused when I saw Jessica standing against the bleachers with her back to me. Her two minions stood beside her as Jessica had someone pinned to the wall.

"What is your problem Cullen." I heard Jessica snap and that caught my attention, the only other Cullen in the school was my sister, I dropped my things and moved closer to Jessica before making myself known.

"Jessica, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Uh – Uh, Edward," Jessica started, her grip on my sisters shirt falling as Alice fell to the ground, bruises on her wrists and a couple on her neck. I was never going to hit a girl, but by god this bitch seemed like she deserved. "Did you come to join in on the fun?"

"Jessica, you are going to take your bitchy friends and leave." I pushed past the girls and knelt down to my sister quickly checking if she was okay, when I was satisfied I looked up at the three girls again who just froze, I got to my feet so I was taller. "If you, or any of your friends come near my sister again; I will not be held accountable for my actions, is that clear?"

"Since when do you care Cullen?" Jessica asked with her hands on her hips.

"She's my sister," I shouted, "Of course I care."

Alice's gasp didn't go unnoticed but I was going to address it later, for now I needed these girls to be left alone.

"You go tell all your friends, that if anyone even as much as thinks about hurting her, they'll have me to deal with."

Jessica, Tanya and Kate took a deep breath and slowly backed off. Tanya dropped Alice's choker on the grounder and Kate dropped the backpack they had been holding.

"Are we clear?" I demanded acknowledgement.

"Crystal." The three said in unison and turned to walk off, I tried not to look at my sister but I really wanted to make sure she was okay. Alice stood frozen and I let my gaze rise to her face before looking into her eyes, tears were brimming and I forgot everything pulling her closer to me and holding her tightly. Her tears fell freely as she cried into my chest and all the horrible things I had said to her over the last year resonated through me. Maybe Bella was right, maybe I needed to put on my grown up pants and face this head on. If I had any intention of having a future with Bella, I couldn't keep this a secret forever.


End file.
